Anger Melts When Met With Kindness
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Remade version of a previous story that I got rid of. Anyway after the Aparoid Invasion Wolf O'Donnell, Panther, and Leon disband Team Star Wolf. Meanwhile something happens to where Peach no longer sees Mario any longer. But when Wolf is offered a job to be her bodyguard will something happen between them? Or will Wolf leave before he let the princess get to close?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi and well I decided to go and remake the Mario and Star Fox crossover story that I had (somewhat) uploaded onto here a while ago. However, after taking some time to rethink the direction of this story I've decided to try this Wolf x Peach story one more time. Now some parts will seem the same, but there will be differences I assure you. So just in case no one knows this story is set 10 years after the ending of **_**"From Another Galaxy"**_**. This story will mostly focus on Wolf O'Donnell and how the Lylat System was affected by Fox's decision. What happened exactly, and how does Princess Peach factor into all of this? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

Anger Melts When Met With Kindness

Chapter 1

Wolf O'Donnell walked down the empty hallway of one of the many bases that he "owned" in the Lylat System. And as he did this the grey and white furred wolf thought, "_Ten years. It's still a bit hard to believe that it's been ten years since McCloud left for good. But I'll admit I never expected him to give up the life of a mercury to be a noble. Then again why should I care what the pup does with his life?" _Once the door to his room had slid open the lupine looked over at his desk and saw that someone was trying to send him a transmission. When he had sat down in a nearby chair and looked at the name however, he groaned with irritation as he let out, "Great, I wonder what he wants now." The anthro wolf was tempted to stop from transmission, but he knew that the general would just keep bugging him. And once he had let the transmission go through he stared at the person on the other screen while he harshly added, "What do you want, old man?"

"Well a fine hello to you too, Wolf." A elderly anthro hare replied, after he was brought up onto the screen. He then cleared his throat before he went on with, "Anyway Wolf, how have you been since the Aparoid Invasion?"

"I highly doubt you called me just to ask a pointless question like that. But since you asked I suppose I should tell you that Team Star Wolf disbanded a few months after the invasion. Course this only happened after you got rid of the bounties on our heads." The lupine stated, while he placed his left hand underneath his chin.

"Well, to be honest I figured that was the best way to thank you and your team after General Pepper retired and I took over his position. But I am sorry to hear that the three of you guys decided to call it quits." The General responded with, before he adjusted his hat. While he did this he continued with, "So have you heard from either one of them as of late?"

Hearing this caused the purple eyed wolf to scoff as he shot back with, "You know I'm starting to wonder if you're trying to buy time for someone. Anyway, I haven't talked to either Panther or Leon since we disbanded. The only thing I know is that Panther is off trying to be a movie star somewhere while Leon….well, I honestly don't know what happened to him."

After he had finished talking the lupine saw that the former member of Team Star Fox wasn't even paying attention to him while he said, "Oh good you're here. Please come in, miss."

"Hey/! Did you hear a word I said?!" The grey and white furred mercury snapped followed by letting out a low growl.

"Yes, yes Wolf I heard you don't worry." The white furred hare reassured him. Once he did this however, the wolf could not help but raise an eyebrow in confusion when he added, "But now I would like you to meet someone. Her name is Rosalina and she lives on an Observatory that travels throughout the cosmos."

The purple eyed wolf saw a bleach blonde haired woman wearing a light blue dress show up on the screen and walk up next to the hare before she greeted him with, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

"What kind of game are you trying to play old man?" Wolf questioned with his eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"Please allow me to explain. A princess in another galaxy is in need of a bodyguard after she and that galaxy's hero had a falling out of sorts. The pay when converted to your galaxy's payment totals out to be twenty thousand. Is that acceptable?" The woman stated, which caused the lupine's ears to twitch upon hearinb the reward money.

A grin spread across the anthro wolf's face as he replied back with, "Well Rosalina, it's good to know you don't waste time yammering. So go tell this princess whoever she is that she's got herself a bodyguard."

"Very well, and once I have done this I will send you the best instaurations to reach the planet she resides on." The light blue dressed woman informed him, before the wolf thought he saw her expression change a little.

"Actually that won't be necessary, we have a machine that will be able to send Wolf to this princess's galaxy within seconds." The hare interjected with, as he readjusted some papers on his desk.

The lupine watched the woman named Rosalina nod her head in understanding before she began to walk away from the screen. Once she was gone the anthro wolf saw the elderly general grin at him which caused him to give the hare a stern look while he snapped, "Don't give me that look old man! I'm only doing this for the money! I am not going to end up like McCloud and marry a princess from another galaxy!"

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort, Wolf." Peppy responded back with still with a grin on his face.

Wolf released a slightly louder growl this one in anger before he shouted, "You know General Peppy, McCloud might have ended up finding a better life than that of a mercenary's. But honestly the life he has is not for me. I started out as a mercenary and my life will end as one too." After he had let out his frustrations he pressed a button ending the transmission. Once that had been done he proceeded to stand up onto his feet and walked out of his room towards the hanger where his ship the Wolfen was. But as he did this he mentally added, "_Hmph, this better not end being a waste of my time. I also hope the princess I'll be protecting won't be a pain in my backside either."_

**A/N: Well, there you have it the first chapter is done. Also if you noticed there was a hint for a previous story that I had finished a while back. I would say more, but the only thing that comes to mind is that since it's summer I may not be able to update as often as I would like to. However, this story will be updated (and finished) so leave a review and thanks for checking out this opening chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Princess Peach ran the pink colored hair brush through her long blonde hair one last time before she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Upon hearing the knock the princess moveed her head away from the mirror as she asked, "Who is it?'

"It's Toadsworth, Your Highness. Are you finished getting ready yet?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh Toadsowrth, yes I am done getting ready for our guest." The blonde haired woman answered back, while she put her brush down and walked towards the door. Once she had reached the door though she slowly turned the knob opening it. And when the door was opened she added, "But please tell me again why is it you feel I need a bodyguard?"

"Because Princess Peach, I fear that without Sir Mario to protect you, King Bowser would see this as a perfect chance to kidnap you once again. And I don't think myself and your Toad soldiers would be enough to get you back from his evil claws." The brown spotted elderly Toad commented, while he adjusted his small glasses.

"Yes, you may be right. However, it has been six months since Mario and I last spoke to one another. And yet it was a month before that, that Bowser had stopped kidnapping me." The blue eyed princes informed her advisor, as the two began to walk down the hallway in front of them.

"You are absolutely right Your Highness. But we mustn't let our guard down for even a moment. We also don't know if Bowser just hasn't kidnapped you because he has been scheming for these last six months." Toadsworth countered, when they walked through two opened doors leading into another room.

But once the two were inside the second hallway the pink dressed princess replied, "Hmm that is definitely something I will keep in mind. However, I haven't received a single letter from Daisy for three months now. You don't think that Bowser decided to kidnap her instead of me hoping to accomplish whatever plans he may have do you, Toadsworth?"

After she had said this the princess saw her advisor shake his head from side to side before he tried to reassure her with, "I highly doubt that Princess. Because even though you and your cousin Daisy are both princesses, I just can't picture Bowser doing something like that."

"And why do you think that is so, Toadsworth? I mean yes Daisy and I may have different personalities, however a princess is still a princess regardless if she acts like I do or not." Peach stated, as she looked down at the elderly Toad.

"Very well if you are worried about Princess Daisy's safety, Your Highness. Perhaps we can convince the new bodyguard to go into the Darklands and see if she is safe." The Toad advisor suggested, as the two walked into the main room of the castle.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea Toadsworth." The princess responded with, while the two came closer to the front door of the castle. And when they had reached them she went on with, "Now let us go meet this bodyguard and welcome him to the Mushroom Kingdom."

ooooooo

Wolf looked onto the ground below him from inside his Wolfen. When he did this the gray and white furred wolf saw a castle in the short distance. "That must be where I'm supposed to go. Might as well land and get the introductions done and over with." He commented, before he brought his ship down and then landed it.

Once he opened the cockpit and jumped out onto the ground he looked ahead and saw a woman with bright blonde hair wearing a pink dress and a crown on her forehead standing on a bridge. Next to her was s short odd looking creature with what he thought was a light brown mushroom with dark brown spots on its head. While he walked up towards the two he saw the woman give him a curtsey before she introduced herself with, "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom. I am the Princess of this kingdom Peach Toadstool, and who might you be?"

The purple eyed wolf just crossed his arms over his chest while he replied, "The name's Wolf O'Donnell."

"Now see here mercenary! When greeting a princess you should bow before stating your name!" The elderly looking Toad snapped at him.

"I would suggest you watch what you say around me, old me." The lupine threatened, as he uncrossed his arms. And once one of his clawed hands was in front of his face he added, "Besides these claws aren't just for show. If I wanted to I could rip you in half right here, right now."

The gray and white furred wolf saw that his comments had gotten under the elderly creature's skin as he was about to response to his threat. Before he could that however, Peach beat him to it when she said, "Now Toadsworth, that is no way to treat a guest." The anthro wolf soon after saw her gaze move to him while she continued with, "And as for you Wolf, I hope that you will try to be more friendly towards myself and others during your stay here."

Wolf let out a light growl of annoyance as he responded with, "Fine Princess, but if someone says something that I don't like I will retaliate."

His right ear twitched after he heard the woman let out a sigh while she replied, 'Very well, but I assure you that none of the citizens here will be rude to you. However, they may be a bit afraid of you upon first meeting you. But I'm sure they'll warm up to you in time."

The wolf mercenary just rolled his eyes as he said, "Whatever you say Princess. So are we just going to stand outside here all day/ Or are I going to see what your castle looks like/"

"Oh yes of course. Please follow me and I will give you the grand tour." The blonde haired noblewoman replied, cutting off her advisor once more.

ooooooo

Peach walked down the entrance way hallway with her new bodyguard behind her. But as the two walked on she looked back at him and said, "I hope you won't let anything my advisor Toadsworth said get to you. His not bad a person by any means, but he can be a bit overprotective of me at times."

"Tch, there's no need to apologize." Wolf scoffed back, while he looked away from her. After a few minutes of silent had passed though she heard his voice again when he went on with, "But I will admit you don't look anything like your subjects. So that must mean besides these Toad people there is also humans on this planet as well?"

"Oh yes, there is a lot of different races. However, you are the first anthropomorphic wolf I have ever met." The blue eyed woman informed him once they had walked past a pair of doors. While the two continued to walk down the hallway she added, "Although I suppose the only other type of people who are anthropomorphic like you are, are the Koopas from the Darklands."

"Is that so? Humph, well when I meet one of their kind I'll show them whose the alpha male." The mercenary cockily said, before he gave her a toothy grin.

He watched the blonde haired princess shake her head followed by letting a sigh when she commented with, "By the looks of it, it seems like you and Bowser, King of the Darklands would get along pretty well."

"_Hmm, I wonder what this Bowser guy looks like. If the princess here says we could get along I hate to admit it, but I hope I get to meet him while I'm here." _The lupine told himself, before the princess stopped walking.

Upon stopping himself, the gray and white furred wolf saw that they were now standing in front of a single door. And while she placed her hand on the doorknob the princess told him, "Well here we are. I hope you don't mind using this room during your stay here." Upon saying this she turned the knob and opened the door revealing a modest room with a few shelves, a closet, a few night stands, and finally a double sized bed. And after looking over the room the mercenary looked back at the noblewoman only to see a look of wonder on her face when she continued with, "So, what do you think? Is it to your liking, Wolf?"

"It's fine princess. But you didn't need to do this for me." Wolf replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

A gasp escaped the woman's lips before she responded back with, "What do you mean by that? I'll have you know that I do my very best to make my guests whoever they may be to be as comfortable as possible."

"Hmm, if you really want to make me comfortable then let me ask you this one question. Do you have a gym in this castle of yours?" The purple eyed anthro wolf questioned followed by walking into the room.

"Um no, I'm afraid we don't have a gym in the castle. However, I can have some gym equipment brought here and put in an empty room for you." The pink dressed noblewoman suggested with a smile.

Once that had been said a smirk spread across the wolf's face while he told her, "Thanks princess. But now if you don't mind I should get some rest since I traveled quite a ways to get here."

"Oh yes that is completely understandable. Then I bid a goodnight to you Wolf, and I will see you in the morning." The princess stated, as she gently shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Princess Peach walked down the hallway towards the guest bedroom that next morning with a smile on her face. But while she walked she thought, "_Hmm, I wonder if Wolf is up yet? I hope his first night here was comfortable."_ And once she had reached the door to his room she gently knocked on it before she added, "Wolf, are you awake? Breakfast will be served shortly, and I would hate for you to start the day without a decent meal." After she had said this the pink dressed princess opened the door completely only to find that no one was in the room. Upon seeing this she tilted her head to the left slightly as she ended with, "Hmm, well this is certainly strange. I did not expect him to the early rising type of person."

"Actually princess I would have slept a bit longer, but one of your servants had knocked on the door. And when I opened it he wanted to know what room I wanted the gym equipment to go in." A voice replied, causing the blonde haired woman to turn only to see the anthro wolf walking towards her.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you weren't too angry at the servant who woke you up." Peach responded, before she saw him stop in front of her.

The lupine crossed his arms as he moved his head to the side and shot back with, "Don't worry princess I was nice. Or at least I tried to be, but since those Toads were so scared of me it was a bit hard for me to calm them down."

The noblewoman shook her head in understanding when she said, "Well, at least you were able to get the equipment in the room. And besides this way I know you'll be in top shape for when we play golf or tennis."

The blue eyed woman saw that this had gotten the anthro wolf's attention while he looked at her and commented with, "You play sports? Hmph, I never pictured you doing something like that princess."

"Well I must certainly do participate in each and every sporting event we do." Peach snapped back, as she placed her hands on her hops.

The pink dressed woman saw the mercenary raise hand out in front of him before he replied with, "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, princess. I just find it a bit hard to believe is all. Besides I've never heard of nobles getting involved with things like sports and what not before."

"No, no it's quite alright Wolf. But changing the subject I would like for you to call me Peach from now on." The princess commented, while she turned and the two began to walk down the hallway.

"Um ok, so what did you have planned for today Peach?" The purple eyed wolf asked, once he was walking next to her.

Hearing this caused the blonde haired woman to cross her arms and close her eyes in thought as she responded, "Hmm, to be honest I didn't really have anything special planned for today." She then opened her eyes and looked up at him while she added, "However that does remind me. How many pairs of clothes did you bring with you when you came here?"

"Um I don't know, maybe a few pairs of shirts, shorts, and….some other things." The gray and white furred wolf admitted, before he looked away again.

When the princess heard this she let out a gasp and exclaimed, "Oh no, that will never do. We should get you some new outfits as soon as possible. I think tomorrow would be the best day to go clothes shopping. However, I will have to call the owner of the clothing shop later today so she knows to make a hole in the back of the pants so your tail can get through them." A light blush spread across the woman's face when she continued with, "Um also…would you need a hole in the um "briefs" for your tail also?"

"I…well, of course I would! But why in the world would you ask me a question like that in the first place!?" The lupine demanded with a light blush on his face as well.

"Now there's no need for you to raise your voice like that! I was just wondering if that was needed or not." The noblewoman countered making both the wolf and herself stop walking.

After this had been said though a long period of silence fell over the two. And even when they had started to walk again neither one of them said a word to the other. And this continued on until the two were about to enter the dining room when the anthro mercenary asked, "So anyway…what exactly happened between you and this kingdom's hero? Not that I care or anything, I just wasn't filled in on the details is all."

"You were never told about what happened between Mario and me?" The pink dressed princess whispered, causing her to turn around to face her bodyguard. She then proceeded to look out a nearby before she added, "Well then I suppose I should tell you exactly what happened on that day."

ooooooo

_Peach stood at the end of the stone bridge along with a brunette haired woman who was wearing a red dress and high heels. And the person in front of them was the one and only Mario who at the time was very confused about what to do as he asked, "So-a I have-a to choose-a which one-a of you-a I should-a start a relationship-a with?"_

"_Yes, that is correct Mario." Peach stated, while she looked down at her hero. She then looked at the brunette and went on with, "Both Paulina and myself did not want to force you to make this very difficult decision."_

_After she had said this the princess saw Paulina nod her head in agreement before she commented with, "She's right you know. We really didn't want to do this, but we felt it was the easiest way." Once that had been said and done Peach was going to add to it. She was not able to do so however, as the red dressed woman went on with, "So now Mario who do you want to be with? Do you want to try and make our relationship work one last time? Or do you want to try and start one with someone who only views you as "her hero" instead?"_

_The Mushroom Princess stared at the other woman in slight confusion for she did not know why Paulina sounded as though she was anger with her. However, her attention was brought back to the matter at hand when the red capped plumber stated, "Well-a, you do-a make a-a good point-a there Paulina-a. You and-a I have-a tried twice-a to make-a our relationship-a work." He then looked up at her and went on with, "And-a Peach, you-a know that-a I've always-a been there-a to save-a you whenever-a Bowser kidnaps-a you. But-a I don't-a know if-a our relationship-a could last-a just by-a that alone-a." Hearing this caused the princess's eyes to widen in shock followed by a quiet gasp while she saw the brown haired plumber look back over at the brunette while he ended with, "And I-a have to-a admit that-a I've been-a thinking about-a you for-a while now-a Paulina. So-a let's try-a and make-a our relationship-a work one-a last time-a."_

"_Oh Mario, I was hoping you would pick me. And I promise you won't regret this decision." The red dressed woman replied, before she bent down and gave the mustached man a hug._

_Seeing this the pink dressed princess to become teary eyed and yet she refused to show it as Mario broke the hug with Paulina and said, "I'm-a really sorry-a Peach, I-a still hope-a we can-a remain friends-a."_

"_Of course we will remain friends, Mario. And I hope you and Paulina can finally get pass without barrier was holding you back during your first two attempts at a relationship." The blonde haired woman replied with a soft smile._

_Once she had done this the noblewoman saw her hero take the brunette's right hand into his own. And while they walked away she could no longer hold back the tears inside her as she placed both of her gloved hands over her face and began to cry. As she did this however, the noblewoman failed to notice Paulina look back at her from over her shoulder with a big smirk spread across her face._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Princess Daisy handed a white envelope to a paratroopa who was flapping his wings to stay in midair with a small bag over his left shoulder. And as the princess handed him the letter she said, "Thank you for waiting. Now whenever you get the chance please send this letter to my cousin Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

After he had put the letter away inside the bag the red shelled winged koopa bowed midair and replied, 'Of course Your Highness, I will make the deliver first thing tomorrow."

The red haired princess waved goodbye to the paratroopa once he started to fly away from her bedroom window. And when she could no longer see the winged loopa she put her hand back at her side while she let out, "I sure hope Peach will know to send her replied letter to the Darklands. Oh boy, I bet she'll have some choice words for me after she reads my letter."

Once the yellow and orange dressed princess had walked away from the window she heard a knock on the door followed by a voice that said, "Your Highness, King Bowser has arrived to take you to the Darklands Kingdom."

"Oh that's right. Thank you for reminding me about that." Daisy replied, before she began to walk out of the room.

And after walking down quite a few hallways and stairways the princess of Sarasaland arrived outside of her castle. Once outside Daisy saw none other than Bowser, King of the Koopas and Darklands standing in front of his clown car with his arms crossed as he commented, "You sure took your sweet time to get out here, Daisy."

"Well, if you must know it took me a bit longer to get out here because I was having a letter delivered to Peach." The yellow and orange dressed princess responded back, while she placed her hands on her hips.

After this this had been said the blue eyed noblewoman noticed a skeptical expression on the koopa king's face as he questioned, "Ok Daisy, let me ask you seomthing. Did you tell her about us?"

"Well, I kind of told her about us. But all I said was that it was a way to bring peace between our two kingdoms." The red headed princess responded, before she was lifted up into the clown car by Bowser. Only after the red haired koopa himself had jumped into the flying vehicle and started it up did Daisy look up at him and continued with, "Alright Bowser, let's just say that I had told Peach about us. Would that bother you….at all?"

A light blush appeared on the scaled anthro's face when he answered back with, "I well…..no I guess it wouldn't it bother me. As long as Peach kept it to herself and didn't tell that many people about it." A growl escaped his mouth before he added, "And don't even get me started on how I would react if that stupid plumber Mario found out about us."

Hearing this caused the desert princess to let out a heavy sigh as she softly said, "Oh Bowser."

ooooooo

Wolf looked in the mirror inside the changing room while he wore a sleeveless tuxedo. And as he stared at himself he heard a knock on the door followed by the princess's voice as she suggested, "Wolf, why don't you come out so I can see how the tuxedo looks on you."

"Alright if that's what you want Peach." The anthro wolf replied, before he turned and opened the door. And once he stepped out of the changing room he grinned showing a few of his fangs when he went on with, "So tell me princess, what's your opinion on this suit?"

"Hmm, well it does look nice. But why did you pick a suit without any sleeves on it?" Peach asked, while she walked around him.

"Isn't it obviously princess, I'm getting this suit so all of the woman can stare at something they'll never have." The purple eyed wolf remarked followed by bringing up his left arm and flexing it for a bit. He then brought it down in front of the noblewoman while he added, "Come on, you know you want to touch it."

The mercenary watched as the princess slowly brought her hand towards his left bicep. However, she quickly drew her hand back and countered with, "Wolf, what are you dong? This isn't the proper behavior to have when you're out in public." She then turned completely away from him before she went on with, "Now please go change back into your regular clothes while I pay for all of these outfits."

"Tch, whatever you say princess." Wolf snorted, as he began to also turn around and reenter the changing room again. Once he was inside a few of his fangs showed yet again while he mentally continued with, "_Heh, some people might have thought what I did there was cruel. But hey why not make her a little bit flustered here and there. It'll only make this boring job a bit more enjoyable."_

Once he had finished changing back into his regular clothes the wolf opened the door and began to walk up towards the counter where Peach was standing at. As he did this his right ear twitched when the clerk said, "Thank you for shopping with us today Your Highness. Would you like to have these clothes delivered to your castle later tonight?"

"Well, since I see some of the pants still need to be altered a littler I believe having them brought to the castle later on this evening is a fine idea." The princess replied, which caused the purple stopped Toadette clerk to nod in understanding.

But once the two had exited the store the anthro mercenary saw the blonde haired princess give him a small glare as he harshly asked, "What the heck is your problem princess?"

"My problem Wolf is that I can't seem to figure you out. When we first met you seemed like a somewhat cold person…..at least that is what I believe Toadsworth thinks of you." The Mushroom Princess stated, before she looked up at him. But as they continued to walk down one of the busy streets of Toad Town she went on with, "And yet if what he says is true then why did you act in that type of manner when we were in the clothing store?"

'Yeah and what exactly are you getting at? Besides I have a right to act any way I see fit." Wolf countered, as he slightly glared back at her from his uncovered eye.

"That may be true, however you are my bodyguard. And as such I ask that you try to behave a bit nicer and with more class." Peach responded back with a very serious look on her face.

Hearing this caused the purple eyed wolf to sigh followed by, "Alright princess if that's how you feel then….I guess I'll listen to your orders from now on."

"Thank you Wolf, I am happy to hear you say that." The blue eyed princess said softly, as the two began to walk again. But while they did this she continued with, "Oh, by the way Mario and Paulina will be joining us for breakfast tomorrow. So please try to be nice to both of them."

Wolf just rolled his eyes before he let out, "So I'll finally be able to meet this world's hero huh? Hmph, I'm sure tomorrow will be very interesting then." When he saw the noblewoman look at him from over her shoulder he quickly added, "Sure I suppose I could do that for you, Peach."

**A/N: I apologize for such the long delay for this chapter. I haven't really be home much this summer. Hopefully though this will not be the case for the rest of the story.**


End file.
